


Nightmare Fuel

by Merfilly



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bishop knows he has Pinocchio Syndrome... and then he realizes a bitter truth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare Fuel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



Bishop had long debated the differences between himself and the humans he was patterned on. Through the entire debacle with the xenomorphs, he had debated his existence and how they did or did not react to him. On one hand, his Pinocchio syndrome wanted them to react to him. On the other, the very fact he was synthetic would enable him to save others.

Then they did notice him, in the form of their queen, and he felt both elation and terror in the moment she ripped his torso apart, flinging him away in the docking bay where he had to bear witness to the climatic battle of two royally pissed off females.

Once it was said and done, with Ripley placing him in shutdown mode, Bishop wondered if the adage of androids and electric sheep applied. He would be repaired. He would continue on. They would not, not Ripley, not Newt, not Hicks. He would. And they would be memories in his database forever, with the fear and elation of this mission, as well as all of its tragedies, forever in the present for him if he merely perused his database.

In that moment, Bishop knew he was not ever meant to be human, for humans dreamed of immortality.

For Bishop, it had just become an eternal nightmare he wished to escape.


End file.
